


[Podfic] Where The Need Is Greatest

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Médicins Sans Frontières | Doctors Without Borders, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Steve Rogers vs. the American Military, Syria, paramedic steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: In which Steve Rogers takes one look at the history of American military interventions since the end of World War II and nopes straight out of it, follows in his Ma's footsteps to become a paramedic, joins Doctors Without Borders, gets sent on an unsanctioned humanitarian mission to Syria, and somehow still ends up being a determining factor in Hydra's downfall - all of this without throwing a single punch.Somehow, he's okay with it.





	[Podfic] Where The Need Is Greatest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Need is Greatest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854124) by [Niitza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niitza/pseuds/Niitza). 



 

[Download Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10RwFbOxAq5lU1ygljdJFKZBnk4X_Wxi5/view?usp=sharing) (100MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I was a little leery of this fic because at the moment I'm not up for reading about war and suffering and medical trauma, but I'm really glad I gave it a shot because there's actually very little of all that and instead a whole lot of Big Bitch Steve Rogers: Flouting The Expectations of Society And Especially The Military Industrial Complex Since 1943. Which, that is my very favorite flavor of jam. I also definitely read it as a Steve/Bucky story, sans explicit boning, ymmv. 
> 
> Thanks to Niitza for permission and to the discord monkey house for music recs. 
> 
> Music is Royal Deluxe "I'm Gonna Do My Thing" and Coleman Hell "Fireproof"


End file.
